The Day After the Day After Tomorrow
by JackieSparrowO
Summary: Basically the Day After Tomorrow with Jack Sparrow, The Bride, Edward Scissorhands, Wolverine,Rachel from the Ring,Harry Potter, and many others. My first fic so I don't know how I did. Has a small yaoi piece.
1. The Introduction

Ok I do not own "The Day after Tomorrow", Pirates , Kill Bill, X-Men, Secret Window, Edward Scissorhands, The Ring, Girl, Interrupted, Princess Diaries, or Ben Affleck. Ok now on with my story.  
  
We are all familiar with the movie, "The Day after Tomorrow", whether you've seen it or not. The basic point of it is that because of the pollution in the air , the polar ice caps melt causing dramatic climate change which also causes horrible deadly storms. This story takes place when this happens, but not necessarily in the future since we have some characters from older times.  
  
"That's the third time I've seen someone sail away with my ship. And the second time that its been cause of you!"  
Jack Sparrow laid on a New England ship yet again with his sad little eunich friend. Will was looking kind of stupid , but it didn't matter to him anything about Jack or the Pearl. Elizabeth had left him months before and on a drunken rage he ran into Jack and bam, they were in New York. But they didn't know that. It was an unusual 90 degrees for an October.  
"Let's go inland m'boy, we've got to find somewhere to stay..........."  
  
Somewhere on the other side of town, Rachel was just getting back to her apartment. It had been 2 days since she saw the tape and she was still in shock about it. That was when she saw the homeless guy.  
"Aww Logan you get lost again?"  
"I think so............"  
"Why don't you stay with me Logan ? Its not good to stay out all night in this heat"  
"Oh, all right........." After Jean died, Wolverine killed all the X-Men. Conveniently, Storm was included.  
That night Jack and Will slept over at some guy named Bill's house. Little did they know, little did anyone know that soon all their lives would come to a miserable end, if not, then pretty close.  
  
Somewhere near Virginia:  
"That's really interesting, Ed! I've never met someone I could relate to soooooooo much. And your so.........useful too........"  
"........smile......."  
"We can move in together someday, Edward, but I have some unfinished business up in New York........"  
They slept at the Princess of Genovia's house that night. (Princess Mia). They also didn't see anything coming. While everyone slept the ice from the ice caps melted into the ocean, causing freshwater and saltwater to mix. The temperature suddenly dropped and the water level rose all while everyone slept. 


	2. The Tornadoes

Still do not own "The Day after Tomorrow", Pirates , Kill Bill, X-Men, Secret Window, Edward Scissorhands, The Ring, Girl, Interrupted, Princess Diaries, or Ben Affleck. Ok now on with my story.  
  
The city of New York, and many others in the north of the country were awoken with panic. Hail the size of basketballs were falling from the sky. Rachel and Logan were awoken early in the morning when one of them broke into Rachel's apartment.  
"Oh my God! Rachel!!!!" Logan scrambled to his feet as fast as he could. He woke Rachel and they scrambled out of there as fast as they could and went down to the subway with Logan's claws protecting them from the ice. They went to a shelter where they waited for further news.  
"That damn eunuch is gone......and I'm stuck here in Iceland err something....." Jack had to run for his own shelter since Will and Bill were nowhere to be found in the morning.  
"Oh fuck this!" Jack stormed out during the storm and went down the subway to head south.  
"Look at that guy, Rach. Where does he think he's going?" Instead of answering him , Rachel just grabbed Logan by the arm and pulled them towards Jack. They followed him down the subway. The shelter was so packed and annoying that you couldn't blame Rachel for going that way. After about an hour of boarding and unboarding subways trying to get away, Jack noticed.  
"What do you think you're doing, following me all the way out here? Are you incapable of finding your own way?"  
"Where exactly are you going, sir?", asked Rachel.  
"If you must know, I'm going away."  
"Away?"  
"Yes, I must find the Pearl."  
"All this for a jewel? What's wrong wi-" Rachel was cut off when the electricity went out. All the people scrambled out so fast that they broke the door instead of waiting for it to open itself.  
"Unbelievable........no", Jack murmured to himself. He took off for lower grounds faster than you could blink and Logan did the same as he grabbed Rachel who didn't realize what was happening. When she did-  
"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!!!!!!" Near the end of the subway tunnel you could see the tornado closing in and tearing down the walls, and behind it there was another tornado and behind that one there was yet another one. It seemed like an endless array or tornadoes. They were blasting down with full force and they had nowhere to go. Logan's claws couldn't hold back that many more cars and they were being closed back against a wall. 


End file.
